


Christmas greatest hits (Zachary Levi)

by Gizmomis



Series: Christmas greatest hits [2]
Category: Zachary Levi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Insecurities, Pain, True Love, finding each other, snowstorm, soul mates, truble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Second series of one shots based on Christmas songs.. this time about Zachary Levi and a woman called Mia





	1. “Last Christmas”

"Last Christmas"

[Chorus (2x):]  
Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away.  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special.

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye.  
Tell me, baby,  
Do you recognize me?  
Well,  
It's been a year,  
It doesn't surprise me  
(Merry Christmas)

I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying, "I love you,"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been.  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again.

[Chorus 2x]

Oh, oh, baby.

A crowded room,  
Friends with tired eyes.  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice.  
My god I thought you were someone to rely on.  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on.

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart.  
A man under cover but you tore me apart, ooh-hoo.  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again.

[Chorus 2x]

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you my heart)  
A man under cover but you tore him apart  
Maybe next year I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special.

☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️

 

☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️☃️

Christmas 2016

"Damn why did it need to be a snowstorm today of all days ?" I say out lout to myself, looking through the windshield of my old jeep. I am making my way up to a cabin in Breckenridge a winter destination in Colorado. As I live in Denver I decided to drive there myself.

I don't even know why I agreed to do this. A week in a secluded cabin in the mountains with people I hardly know. Beside my old collage friend Valery who invited me. But honestly after she moved to La and became famous I hardly know her either. The rest of the people coming is her new friends, hollywood people. I already know I won't fit in.

As I turn on the radio, 'last christmas' comes on and I groan, this is my anthem, well at least halfway. Because I definately had my heart crushed last christmas, but I have no wish to give it to anyone this year and I doubt that 'someone special' even exist.

"Shit !" I have my heart in my throat as the car slides on some black ice. I manage to get it back under control. Turning off the radio to focus. Wondering if I should turn back. But I have a much shorter drive to the cabin than back.

I know Valery did this because she feels sorry for me. Because I am that weird friend with nowere to be. After collage we kind of drifted apart, but kept contact, talking a couple of times a year. And she called like two weeks ago to wish me a marry Christmas and ask what I was doing this year. But as my parents died 3 years ago in a car crash, I am an only child, my fiance left me at the altar last christmas and my grandma died 4 months ago, I had no plans and she invited me, said it would be so funny to see each other again.

Back in collage I looked up to Valery, she was the pretty blonde cheerleader type, bubbly and fun. I was so grateful that she wanted to be friends with boring little me. Way to grateful. Valery isn't a bad person, she just grew up getting told she is the center of the universe and everyone else is there to revolve around her. I can see it now, but I didn't see it back then.

And still I let her talk me into this, telling me I would love all her new friends. That they were so sweet and perfectly normal even though they are famous. Oh I am so much a fish out of water here. I am just a boring translater.

I can finally see the cabin up ahead. Or well sort of see it, because the snowing is so thick now that I can't see anything really. I am happy for the others that they arrived yesterday and don't have to drive in this horrid weather.

Suddenly there is a big pile of snow in front of me and I slam down the breaks in panic, trying not to hit it. But the wheels can't get a grip on the icy road. I feel the car slide, knowing I will hit the pile. And when I do I realise that it isn't just snow, there is something solid inside, stopping me rather abruptly. I hit my head on the steering-wheel and for a moment everything goes black.

 

"Can you hear me ?" A voice beside me drags me back to reality. I try to focus, what happened ? Oh yeah I hid something with my car.

I nod, feeling pain shoot through my head, making me winch. "I am fine. I think". I say. But I can't really focus. All I see is a pair of warm hazel eyes looking at me with concern.

"How many fingers am I holding up ?" The soft voice ask. No doubt it is a man. He has a very pleasant voice and beautiful eyes. But fingers ? I can't see any fingers. "Uhm three ?"

"Yeah you are not fine darling. Better get you inside and rest". I feel the warmth of a person leaning over me and my seatbelt being unbuckled. I starts strugling to get out. But a hand gently holds me back. "What are you doing ?"

"Getting out of course". I say, trying to focus my eyes and get up. But I am dizzy and everything is blurry. "I need to check on my car".

I feel something slide under me and something behind my back and then I am gently lifted out and up. "What do you say we make a deal. I carry you inside to rest and get checked up by the resident doctor. And then I go check on your car for you ?"

I want to argue, tell him that I am capable of walking myself. But well I have to realise I problably isn't and those beautiful eyes are looking at me again, so I sigh and nod. Feeling him chuckle lightly as I am pressed into a warm broad chest.

"Oh God". I hear Valery shriek and I winch at the sound. "Is she okay Zac ? What happened ? Did she crash her car ? Oh my God Mia".

"I am fine for God's sake. No need to be so freaking theatrical". I mumble mostly to myself. My head resting on the mans shoulder and I hear him chuckle deep in his chest again.

I can feel he is walking, his voice calm. "Calm down Val. She had a bit of a bump on her head, but I think she will be okay with a rest. Could you go fetch Adam, while I carry her to her room ?"

"Sure Zac, I'll go get him. It was such a good thing you were here to save here". She says her voice light and a bit breathless. I get a feeling she is flirting with the guy. "You are a real hero Zac, but I always knew".

Oh she is so hot for this guy, so she will probably have him before long. Valery always gets the men she wants. But to my surprice he actually almost sounds annoyed by her praise. "I lifted her out of the car Val, nothing to fuzz about. Now please go get Adam".

As he carries me inside, I keep my eyes closed as I feel less dizzy like that. And I discover one thing beside his eyes. He smells so good. Like a fresh breeze with something warm and masculine mixed in. Even without knowing what this guy looks like, I start to get why Valery likes him.

"Here you are darling". He gently lays me down on a soft bed. "Relax while I go see if Adam is on his way, he is a doctor, so you will be in good hands".

 

A little later a man walks in, followed by Valery. He looks friendly with short sandy hair and green eyes. "Hi Mia. I hear you got quite a bump on your head. I am Adam and I am a doctor. Would it be okay for me to check you over".

"Oh hi Adam. Yeah sure. But I am already better, my vision almost aren't blurry anymore". I tell him, sending him a friendly smile. I already know I will like Adam, he just has an aura that makes him trustworthy. I guess it is a good thing for a doctor.

Valery comes to sit down beside me, grabbing my hand. "Oh God Mia, this is just so typical you. You scared me soo much".

"You always was to dramatic Val". I say. As the doctor looks me over I wonder who the man who helped me is. He has to be a guest in the house. I can still see his eyes for me and his scent is still lingers in my nose.

After checking me over the doctor sends me a friendly smile. "I think you have a minor concussion. So relax a couple of days and come to me instantly if you feel faint or your headache gets worse".

"Take a nap Mia". Valery says and gets up. "I will come get you when dinner is ready and you can meet everybody".

 

Actually the nap helps a lot and when Valery knocks on my door I just feels so much better. "Come on Mia, you just have to meet everyone".

I follow her into the living-room of the big cabin. There are three people waiting there. One of them comes over, it is the doctor Adam. "Are you feeling better Mia ?"

"Definitely, thank you for checking me". I say smiling at him. Then I look at the two others there. None of them are him. "Sorry for the dramatic arrival".

"Oh no problem at all". A stunningly beautiful very tall brunette says, stepping over to shake my hand. "We are just happy you are okay. I am Violet, I am Adams sister".

She has the same likeable aura and I smile as I shake her hand. Actually I know her, she is like a famous model. "Hi Violet and thank you, luckily I am okay".

"Hi I'm Eric". The last guy comes over. He seems a bit older than the rest, with black hair and a big beard with grey streaks. He seems nice too. Maybe Valery was right, so far I like all of her friends.

But then it is like I am pulled into a nightmare of biblical proportions, as a tall man with tuzzled auburn hair and pale blue eyes walks in. I suddenly feel quite faint and grab Valery's arm. "What is Oliver doing here ?"

"He is here with Violet, they are together". She says biting her lip. "I thought you would be okay with it. I mean it has been a year".

"Well you were very much wrong". I say, ignoring the latest arrived man and walking towards the door. "Sorry but I can't stay here when he is here".

I hear Valery call my name, but I ignore her. I need to get away and that as fast as possible. But svinging the door open to storm out, I slam right into someone. Arms catching me, holding me into a warm chest. I instanly recognise the scent, it is him. "Whoops there. Were are you going ?"

"Home, away.. sorry but I need to leave". I say. I look up at him and first I only notice those hazel eyes. Then I see his face clearly for the first time. Oh lord he is handsome, I feel my knees go weak. And then I recognise him. Hot damn, it's Zachary Levi.

He shakes his head lightly, biting his lip. God he has perfect full lips. "Sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but you are stuck here. You hit a big stone with your car and the axle has been damaged, that car ain't going anywhere. And even if it was, the roads is suicide by now with the storm". 

"I'll walk then". I say in a panic, but his hand gently grabs my shoulder. I look up at him again. "You don't understand, I can't stay here, not when he is here".

"Sorry but I can't let you walk anywhere in this weather. What kind of man would I be if I did ?" He say, turning me away from the front door, his arm around my shoulder. "By the way, we haven't been formerly introduced. Hi I am Zac".

"Hi Zac. I am Mia. And to answer your question, you would be a man that let a woman decide for herself what she wanted to do". I tell him. Wow he is really tall, like 6'3 maybe 6’4.

He pulls me closer to his side, and the feeling sends shivers through me. "Yeah, normally I am all for that. But I can't let you put your life in danger. Not over someone like.. Oliver has to be my guess ?"

"And that guess would be perfectly correct sir". I don't know why, but my arm just kind of folds itself around his waist. Like we have known each other forever. Being close to him seems to help on the panic I feel inside.

He turns, so we are standing face to face in the small halway. I hear the door to the living-room open behind me, but Zac waves the person, probably Valery, off and the door closes again. "Tell me what happened ?"

"What is there to tell". I don't even know why I am telling him, I just somehow feel I can trust him. "We dated for three years, and were engaged to be married last Christmas. He changed his mind an hour before and left for LA. Letting me handle the downfall".

He is shaking his head slowly. His eyes is so filled with compassion and something more.. anger. "I am so sorry you had to go through that. What a fucking jerk. I totally get why you want to leave, but show him he isn't worth it. Don't cry any more tears over him".

"You are totally right of course. But even though I have no romantic feelings left for the man it is hard to see him again, especially happy with someone else, when I am.. well not". I say, my eyes once again caught in his. I know that it is crazy, but my heart is beating like crazy and I feel slightly faint. Maybe from hitting my head.

He smile softly at me. "I totally get it. My ex wife unfortunately didn't change her mind before we had been married for 5 months. I can still get that feeling that I want to show her that I moved on and is happy too. Unfortunately I won't be truly happy as long as I am alone".

"Oh I had no idea". I reach up to touch his cheek and he leans into my touch. "She must have been absolutely crazy".  
Suddenly I realise how close we are standing. His arms are draped around my shoulders in a way that feels very protective. I have one hand on his cheek and one has somehow ended on his chest, and I can feel his heart hammer away. I am once again stricken by how handsome he is, I can't even describe it. Those warm hazel eyes is locked into mine and my mouth goes dry.

"Hey you two, dinner is getting cold". Valery's voice suddenly sounds from the door, and the magic is broken, having us both step back. I feel flustered and confused.

"We were just talking. We are coming now". Zac says. He ia fidling around with his hands, like he don't know what to do with them.

As we walk into the living-room, Oliver starts getting up from his chair, smiling that sleazy smile. "Mia, darling.. I am ..".

"Oh no you don't". Before I can say anything Zac steps up. "You have hurt her more than enough, don't come here calling her darling and thinking that you get to say you are sorry.. just don't Oliver. Leave her alone and everything will be easier".

Everyone, including me, is starring at Zac with huge eyes and slightly open mouths. Oliver sits down looking confused. Zac just grabs my hand, pulling me with him to two empty seats. "Well lets get some food".

 

2 days later  
"He is gorgeous isn't he ?" Valery says, as she steps up beside me, her skies in her hands. I am sitting on the back porch watching the others. Adam had told me to stay of the slopes for the first couple of days. But luckily I can see most of it from here. And I have been watching Zac and Adam on their snowbords. 

Valery has been out on her skies. Eric is running around with his camera shooting pictures. Oliver and Violet left a couple of hours ago to go down to the little town now the roads has cleared a bit. "Yeah he is, I can't deny that".

"Good, because I think Adam would be such a good match for you. I mean he is handsome and very smart". She says smiling.  
I might have looked confused. I mean yeah Adam is rather handsome and he is a sweet man, but he wasn't the one I was looking at. "You wan't to set me up with Adam ?"

"Yeah.. you two would..". She cuts of herself, clamping a hand over her mouth. "Oh God sweetie you were getting heart shaped eyes over Zac ? Mia, darling.. not to sound like a bitch, but Zac is an actor, a celebrity like me, he is looking for something more than a sweet bookworm".

I blush. I know she is right. I mean he is so handsome and probably has models offering themselves up on a daily basis. But I can't help it. No matter how much I wanted to lock up my heart, just looking at him makes my heart flutter. "Noo. But I mean Zac is a nice guy, he don't seem to care about fame".

"Maybe not.. he really is such a sweetheart isn't he. I mean the way he defended you and put Oliver in his place... totally melted". She says looking at Zac. "But I mean, yeah you are cute and kind of pretty, but  I'm an actress. And I have had my eyes on that man for a while, so hands of".

"Sure Valery. Of course. I wasn't going to.. I mean I am not looking for a man". I say. Feeling the tears sting behind my eyes. "I think I will go rest a bit. My head kind of hurt".

 

I am laying on my bed wondering what to do. I know it is stupid. I am not looking for a relationship. But I can't deny what he is doing to me. But of course Valery is right, he is handsome and famous and so is she, of course she is a better match.

So should I go home ? Spare myself a possible heartbreak. Maybe I should. The thought of seeing him fall into Valerie's claws drives me crazy. But leaving would also mean not seeing him again.

I don't know how long I have been laying there when there there is a knock on my door and Zac's face pokes inside. Sending me one of those glorious smiles. "I am making hot chocolate, and I wondered if you wanted to come out for a cup ?"

"Ohh". I am thinking about sying no. I don't feel like I can deal with everyone right now. But I can't say no to that face. "Okay, I'll just grab a quick shower, then I'll be out".

I take a shower, clearing my head and I pull on my very warm and snuggly pink Minnie Mouse onesie, having pulled my hair up in a bun on my head. I am going for comfort, it is not like I am trying to impress anyone anyway.

As I walk into the living-room Zac comes from the kitchen with two steaming cups. There is no one else. "Hi there, perfect timing darling".

"Were are the others ? I thought everyone would be here". I look around and feels kind of panicked. Is it only going to be him and me ? Shit and I look like an oversized toddler.

He puts down the cups, and I can't help notice he is wearing a v necked light beige sweater that looks amazing on him. "Nope, only you and me.. the others went back up on the slopes".

"Ohh okay". Not knowing what else to say. Just standing there while he slowly walks closer. My heart-rate suddenly alarmingly high.

He stop in front of me. "Well I kind of wanted an opportunity to spend some time alone with you. Get to know you better".

"Ohh okay". I say, feeling I am repeating myself here. But having him standing this close makes it hard to breathe. And that sweater as fitting him so snugly, the v neck letting me get a glimpse of dark chest hair.

His large hand reach out to pull up the hood of my onesie, leaving me with minnie ears and a bow on top of my head. "Oh this pyjama thing you are wearing, it is utterly adorable".

"Thanks I think. Had I realised it was only you and me I would have worn something different". I say, blushing once again. Could this guy be any sweeter ?

"Why ? Looking like that you are just to cute not to snuggle with". He says with the sweetest smile, taking my hand and pulling me with him to the giant armchair in front of the fireplace.

He sits down and pads his leg. And how could I not give in and slide down onto his lap. His one arm slides around me and the other grabs a cup of hot chocolate, handing me it, taking the other himself. "See could it be much better ? Hot chocolate, a hot fire and a hot girl on my lap".

"Shouldn't it be Valery then ?" I can't help asking him, biting my lip. And then kicking myself mentally, way to try and ruin a perfect moment.

He sits down his chocolate and then he takes my cup sitting it down too. His hand sliding up under my hood, sliding it of, his hand cradling the back of my neck. "How to best make it very clear to you that I have no interest in Valery ? Oh yeah". He puls my face to his, our lips connecting and I am pretty sure time stands still.

  Shit his lips is exactly is soft as they look, molting to mine in a kiss as sweet as honey and as spicy as chili. He tastes like mint and chocolate. His hand is holding my head there, not that I am trying to get away. Getting away is just about the last thing on my mind.

And that is how the others find us about an hour later, snuggled up in the armchair in front of the fire, exchanging soft kisses. The chocolate standing cold and forgotten. This is turning out to be a pretty good christmas after all.


	2. “I’ll be home for Christmas”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac can’t be home with Mia for Christmas

I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the lovelight gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

December 2017

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with Shekinah over the holidays ?" I ask softly, running my hand down over Mia's small body. The moonlight through the window illuminates her skin and makes her look almost sparkling.

She sends me a small smile and shake her head. "No I don't want to be a bother, and I have already been that enough with your family this year. And I don't want to fly out to LA for a couple of days".

"What about Jared then ? I am pretty sure him and the family is staying here for the holidays. They would welcome you with open arms". I hate the idea of having to leave her on our first christmas.

She leans up to kiss me. "You are the sweetest man ever Zac. I know you are just wanting me to be happy. But I am okay with being alone. I don't want to be forced upon anyone".

"I am so sorry I have to leave pinkie. I much rather stay here with you". I have to be in Canada for costume fittings and other stuff until quite late on the 24th and they want me back for read throughs on the 26th, so we decided it was easier if I just stayed there, as I could be home for less than 24 hours.

She snuggles into me, reaching to ruffle my hair. "It's okay fluffy bear. I know how important this movie is to you. Of course I wish you could be here. But it's okay that you have to work".

"Thank you for being so understanding darling. Especially after all you gone through this year". I say kissing her softly. Not many would have believed us to pull through and still be together.

She smiles, her eyes growing heavy. "Without you I am not even sure I would have been here to see another christmas. Thank you Zac, you are my rock and my hero".

"You fought through it yourself. And now sleep. I love you Pinkie". I kiss her softly and she smiles lovingly at me.

"You know the only other thing than you I will miss is snow". She says with a small sigh. "Goodnight Fluffy and I love you too".

I just lay there, brushing my fingers through her hair, as her breathing grows deeper and soon she is sound asleep. I can't help watching her. I still think she is the most beautiful woman I ever saw and I know for sure that she is the other half of me. We have been through a lot this past year, and it hasn't always been easy. But it has only made us stronger and deepened our love.

First the shock of finding out that she were addicted to painkillers and drinking way more than is healthy, to soothe the physical and psychological pain after her accident and the loss of her parents. The first time I was away on a job it spiralled out of control.

She had thought I would leave her, and maybe the wise thing would have been to do so, but I couldn't I had already invested my heart and leaving would mean me loosing it. I realised she wasn't triving in LA and I roothed up my life. Sold my house, my car and my motorbikes. Buying a piece of land in Texas and building us a house there.

And actually it not only helped her triving, it helped me too, made me shed some of my own old demons. But just as I thought everything was on the up, she threw me a new curve ball. She probably can't have children due to the scar tissue from her accident. It was a hard blow, spiralling me into a very dark place. I always wanted a family. But I realised she meant more to me. 

And now we are happy, all the old demons is sheed and I am about to take on my biggest role so far, hopefully taking a new step in my career. I just wished I could be with her for christmas, especially since I know it means a lot to her.

 

Two days before christmas sitting alone in a hotel in Canada, missing Mia more than I can even describe, I make a decision. I take my phone and record a christmas song for her, seending it and waiting. Less than ten minutes later she calls.

"Hi Pinkie, I was just missing you so badly and thought you maybe could do with a little cheering up". I say softly. She always says that she loves hearing me singing, but right now she is sobbing. "Darling are you okay ?"

"I'm okay Zac". She sniffles softly. "I am just missing you and that was so beautiful, you have the most amazing voice".  
I chuckle. "I am happy you liked it. But it wasn't meant to make you cry. I wish I could truly be with you and not only in my dreams. I love you Pinkie".

"I love you too Fluffy". She says choking down a new sob. "And you are in my dreams too. So now just hurry up so you can be in my arms instead".

"I promise darling, as fast as possible". I say. This might not be perfect. But we are strong and our love will get us through it.


	3. “Have yourself a merry little Christmas”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen makes an apperance an Mia misses Zac

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,   
our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years   
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now.

Christmas 2017

I am sitting in our living-room with a book, wrapped up in a blanket, not that I really need it, but just to feel more cosy. It is december 24 christmas eve and I am all alone. Zac has been of for a week doing promotions for his new movie and he had an interview this afternoon and need to be in for some things at the studio early on the 26th. So it would be to much of a hazzle to get home. They also wanted him to make a radio interview tomorrow afternoon.

Grabbing my ipad I go to youtube finding an old video of Zac singing 'have yourself a merry little christmas' and I listen to his beautiful voice, feeling the tears sting my eyes. I knew this was what I signed up for when I decided to be with him, but it doesn't make it easier. I miss him desperately, so much it is a physical pain.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, who can that be on this christmas eve ? I don't really know anybody here in Texas yet, as we haven't lived here long. Of course Zac has some friends in the area, but I am sure they are with their families tonight.

I open the door, surprised to find Jared there, smiling down at me. "Hi Jared, what are you doing here on christmas eve. Zac is in Canada".

"Yeah I know. He asked me to check up on you and give you this". He pulls something from his back, it is a beautifully wrapped present. He hands it to me. "So how are you doing ?"

I take it, wondering what Zac left for me. "Thank you Jared, I am doing fine. Just missing him you know. Give my love to Genevieve and the kids and have a marry Christmas".

"I will. And you to, keep up the mood, at least he will be home shortly for New Years". He sends me one last smile before walking back to his car.

Hurrying back inside I sit down and unwrap the present, inside is a box and I open it carefully. It is the most amazing snow globe. It looks antique, with a silver foot, but the beautifully build house inside is an exact replica of our house, just covered in snow. I turn the little old looking golden key at the side and it starts playing 'Have yourself a merry little christmas'. The song is haunting me tonight.

I smile through tears. I love the snow globe. He remembered that I miss the white christmasses I grew up with. And him being so sweet and thoughtful make me cry even more.

Oh I can't wait for him to come home. Truth is that I have a surprice for him, a rather unexpected one that I hope will make him happy.

Looking in the box I see a small letter and I pick it up. 'Hallo pinkie, I hope you are not to lonely. I know you misses the white Christmases so I had this made for you. But I don't really feel like it is enough, so please look out the back window. Marry christmas darling. Love Zac'.

I get up slowly and walk to the back window. No it can't be for real. It is snowing, big flakes twirling through the dark air. And then the light on the back porch turns on and there in the middle of the snow he is, holding out his arm, a sweet smile on his lips.

I let out a squeal and run for the door, throwing it open, and launching myself out into the snow and into his waiting arms. "Zac, you are here. You came home after all".

"I couldn't stay away my little one. I missed you to damn much and I knew it means a lot to you". He hugs me, then he holds me out from him. "And there was something I kind of want to do".

He goes down on one knee and I might have squealed just a bit again, clasping me free hand over my mouth. "Mia you are my soulmate and we have gone through so much. Nothing could make me more happy than being able to call you my wife. Will you marry me ?"

"Yes.. oh God yes". I manage to croak out, feeling choked by the emotions. He quickly gets up, kissing me as he slides a beautiful diamond ring on my finger.

I look at the ring and am about to say something when I hear a yell from the roof. "Hey I wanna see it. I hope you got her a nice ring Levi".

"What do you take me for squirrel ?" Zac calls back and I turn to see Jensen wave from the roof. Him and Jared holding a snow canon each. Zac snaking his arm around my waist. "And see, she did say yes".

"Yeah yeah you win this one". Jensen says grinning, making Zac shake his head. "Now go home, both of you, I need some time alone with my fiance. And thanks for your help".

I wave at them before Zac pulls me back inside, picking up his bag from the porch. Closing the door behind us. "How did you pull of getting home ?"

"I told them it wasn't up for discussion. I am doing the radio interview tomorrow over the phone and catching the red eye back tomorrow night". He says softly, folding his long body down on the arm chair, padding his lap.

I pick up a gift from under the tree handing it to him as I sit down on his lap. "I kind of have a surprice for you too".

"You do ? Cool". He opens the present, taking out the box and opening it. On top is a calendar opened on August with a ring around the 5th. "Uhh I don't get this".

I just point to the box and he removes the paper finding the next thing, the worlds tiniest pair of converse. He looks at them. "Not really my size".

Then he pulls of the next layer of paper, holding up the T-shirt saying 'This is what an awesome dad looks like'. He stares at me, breathing in little huffs. Pulling away the last paper, looking at the pregnancy test taped to the bottom and the little note next to it. 'Thanx for knocking me up'.

He just sits there, his mouth slightly open and I start getting worried. "Uh Zac, please say something, anything".

"But you weren't supposed to". He puts down the things. I had been in a bad car accident some years ago, having my pelvic area crushed and the scar tissue made a pregnancy almost impossible. Zac had made sure I got a new surgery by better doctors and well it had worked. "It worked ? It really worked ? We are going to be parents ?"

"Yes it worked Zac and we are going to be parents". I say through new tears as he leaves tiny kisses all over my face. Tears bursting from his eyes.

He has to swallow several times before being able to say something. "Thank you. That is the best present I could ever get. This truly is a merry little Christmas".

I kiss him softly. I had never thought a year ago this was were I would be, pregnant and engaged to the most wonderful man in the world. I was sure every christmas from now on would be merry.


End file.
